


迷迭香

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 23:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	迷迭香

不得不承认，在看到猫咪歪头笑的那一刻，脑子里过了十几种下流体位。

还有几百句下流话。

 

边伯贤有点儿后怕，他想，幸好那会儿在台上做兢兢业业的爱豆，而不是与金钟大独处，要是他们独处，他恐怕等不及大脑处理完图像信息就把那个人按在床上，然后从里到外操个通透。

太危险了。

太诱人了。

“干嘛那样笑啊……”

临睡前，边伯贤用脑袋拱了拱旁边躺着的金钟大，拿略带抱怨的语气询问。

他的猫咪不明白他在说什么，困惑地眨了眨猫眼睛，“怎么笑了？”

“就这样——”

他回忆着金钟大跟他笑时嘴角挑起的弧度、眼睛眯起的程度，以及脑袋到底歪了多少许，而后有样学样。

可他不是猫咪，只能照葫芦画瓢，学不来精髓，他又试了几次，还是不像，只好改为用语言描述，“就那会儿我们在台上，我们之间隔着珉锡哥，你对我笑来着。”一边说一边继续学。

边伯贤只顾着回味，没有发现金钟大逐渐不对劲的表情，等他发现迟迟等不来对方回应，才注意到猫咪已然翻了个身背对他，细细鼾声传来，他的猫咪似乎睡着了。

这么快就睡着了啊……

心里有点儿不甘，可是今天的确很累，加之猫咪最近一直为SOLO专辑忙碌，这会儿跟他说着话都能睡着想必是真的累坏了。

好吧，那我也睡了，晚安，Chenee。

凑过去吻了吻金钟大的耳朵——那是猫咪的敏感带，突如其来的吻害耳朵尖抖了抖，真就像只猫那样——边伯贤心满意足的闭上眼睛。

 

然而边伯贤不知道的是，在他睡着之后，金钟大扯下盖住脑袋的被子，一边大口呼吸，一边紧张地盯着他看，几缕发丝缠住睫毛，发梢因为呼吸而有规律的起飞，猫咪胡乱拂开发丝，很小声很小声抱怨：“还说我呢，你干嘛那样跟我笑啊，怪、怪——”

怪什么，他自己也说不上来，只知道那短短的几秒内心脏跳得好快，要不是及时翻身，估计又要被那家伙发现他的耳朵红得有多厉害。

 

转天早上被金钟大起床的动静吵醒，虽然尽最大可能放轻动作，却还是惹来边伯贤一声迷迷糊糊的“早安”。

“这么早就要为生活奔波，辛苦了，老婆，我会在家好好照顾孩子们。”边伯贤说着，习惯性去搂金钟大的腰。

猫咪一把搡开他，“边伯贤你能正经点吗？”

“是是，我会正经点，老婆大人。”

“……烦死了你！”

金钟大气鼓鼓离开宿舍，边伯贤拿被子角掩着嘴巴，笑得贱嗖嗖，惹猫咪炸毛真好玩儿，明天还要来。

 

今天的日程依旧是录歌，整整一天都要在公司的录音棚待着，倒也不会无聊或者枯燥，相反，他乐在其中，享受的不得了。

说起SOLO这件事，作为团里第一个SOLO的韩国成员，高兴其实占了很小很小一部分，剩余的全是堪比天大的压力——

以及对边伯贤小小的“愧疚”心理。

如果唱不好呢？如果大家都不喜欢呢？如果结果让每个人都失望呢？如果……如果入不了那个人的眼呢？

金钟大被无数的假设困扰，一连好几天都是愁眉苦脸的，成员们问起，他却很快变了脸色，习惯性眯着眼睛笑，说没关系，说就是有点累。

边伯贤也问，临睡前或者独处时同他耳语，Chenee的SOLO什么时候出呢？等不及了，悄悄给我唱两句吧，好嘛Chenee。

他抿着嘴不好意思极了，却还是小小声唱起来，婉转悠扬的曲调长了翅膀，呼啦啦飞去半空，再悉数落进两人的耳朵，所有感官都被歌声侵略，以至结束时满腔不舍情绪。

你还真的就唱两句啊？边伯贤不满地抱怨。

金钟大撇了撇嘴角，说，现在都听了等正式出的时候你就没耐心听了。

怎么可能！恋人扬声反驳，一字一句地强调，绝对是一遍又一遍地听。

就这样想起连续数日困扰自己的小小的“愧疚”心理。他思忖片刻，试探性问道：“伯贤不生气吗？”

“我为什么要生气？这么好的事——”

“我先出SOLO了，”他打断对方，“比你先出……”

恋人先是垂了眉眼像在思考该如何回答，而后抬起眼静静看了他一会儿，目光沉着且平静，“几年前的个人直播我放了一首前辈的歌，就是那首我们面试的时候唱过的歌。”

啊，那首歌，自己和边伯贤被老师点名要求唱那首歌。

“我那时候特别嫉妒你，虽然嘴上说着你也能通过，可我还是嫉妒的要死，”边伯贤停下来，朝金钟大的方向靠近几分，“我到现在都还很嫉妒。”

简短言辞令他回想起当日情景，那时候他们还不到二十岁，横冲直撞的年纪，不懂更完美的声乐技巧，不懂更优秀的演绎方式，单纯凭借一腔热情去唱歌，如今听边伯贤再度提起，唯有感慨万千一词才能形容此刻心境。

“所以你还是生气了。”他有些自暴自弃地开口。

边伯贤没有理会，而是继续说道：“我跟你说你一定能通过，然后……然后我忘了你笑还是没笑，反正你告诉我我也会通过，一定可以。后来我们又在公司附近的天桥上遇见，我说你一定会成为非常优秀的歌手，你说——”

“我说‘你也’。”

恋人挑了挑眉，呲着虎牙笑起来，“原来Chenee没忘啊。”

这么重要的事情怎么可能忘。

“我又不是圣人，我也会生气、会嫉妒，可是只要想到我们一起试音那天的对话，想着你跟我说我也可以，想着我们一起走到了现在这个位置，我就——”

就如何，边伯贤来不及说完就被他的猫咪亲吻，很简单的嘴唇叠嘴唇那种亲吻，却让他蠢蠢欲动，单方面加重亲吻力度，将嘴唇触碰变成舌尖相抵，轻吻变热吻，猫咪自然而然趴在他身上，胯部小幅度耸动，试着从他那儿得到爱抚。

非常清楚接下来要做什么，也做了，边伯贤熟门熟路地把手臂搭在金钟大后腰处，手指从内裤边沿钻进去，指甲轻轻刮搔后穴入口周围。那地方刚被开发过一次，仍然柔软松垮，穴眼儿里还残留几丝润滑剂，手指很轻松就塞了进去，两根手指，三根手指，极富色情意味的抠挖穴里嫩肉。

猫咪开始发情，吚吚呜呜的哼唧声从紧密相贴的唇瓣间溢出，边伯贤听着，胯下二两肉不安的跳动。

他掏出早已勃起的粗大器官，却不急着进去，而是握住金钟大的手引到后方，跟他一起握住那根东西。

“自己放进去……”边伯贤哑着嗓音说。

他的猫咪顺从又乖巧，把屁股抬起来，比他小了一圈的手掌握着肉棒对准后穴入口，然后腰部下沉，硬挺粗壮的器官被穴眼儿一寸寸吃下。

碍着还在宿舍，金钟大不敢动作幅度太大，更不敢呻吟出声，很克制地用穴眼儿套弄肉棒，上下起伏频率好慢，每次坐下来都要停一停才肯抬高屁股完成一轮抽插。然而他的克制起了反作用，太过缓慢的抽插几乎让肉棒一寸寸蹭过内壁，非常清晰的感受到肉棒表皮的青筋脉络，以及粗壮程度和龟头小幅度的跳动——也不知道是不是幻想，他甚至感觉到那东西的马眼张开，带了几丝白汁的液体喷出来，混进后穴渗出的汁水。

实在是钝刀杀人。

金钟大浑身呈现粉红色，薄汗从皮肉下析出，几绺发丝黏在鬓边，呼吸化作一小团一小团的白雾横亘在他和恋人之间。猫眼睛没有焦距，朦胧地望着边伯贤。

接收到这种眼神的恋人顿时头皮都发麻，去他妈的小心翼翼，恋人掐紧他的腰部，猛地朝穴眼儿里顶，打桩似的操干后穴。

金钟大要疯了，想阻止边伯贤继续发疯，可他手脚发软，只能软趴趴瘫在恋人胸口，承受对方侵略性极强的性爱方式。

“你、你慢点……啊……”

边伯贤没吭气，一瞬不瞬瞪着身上的猫咪，脖颈青筋暴起，胯部不知疲倦的耸动，那模样，恨不能把猫咪吃了。

他把人推倒，两手按在对方腿根，两条小细腿冲他大大敞开，他挤进猫咪双腿之间，盯着被他操翻干红的后穴又狠又重地抽插起来，猫咪瘦瘦小小的身体被他撞得稳不住，平坦小腹时不时被顶出鼓包，阴茎顶端流出的水、穴眼儿里流出的水，濡湿两人相连的下体。

“啊啊！你……边伯贤……你是疯子吗……慢点……唔……”

疯子就疯子吧，猎物面前，没有不疯的道理。

又弯下腰叼住身下人乳尖啃咬，吸着那地方吸得啧啧作响，像要把奶水吸出来一般。

咬了一会儿，边伯贤直起腰盯着被他咬红的两处，低声笑起来，“射进去的话Chenee会怀孕，这里就会出奶吧……”

啪，一巴掌扇在他身上，猫咪气鼓鼓反驳：“闭嘴——戴套啊你！”

“来不及了……”

随着话音落地，肉棒抽插后穴的速度越来越快，公狗腰疯狂晃动着，穴眼儿里的嫩肉都被粗大器官带出来，又塞进去，再出来的时候满是黏糊糊的汁水，而后穴入口也松垮垮，看上去淫乱极了。

“别、别射在里面……”猫咪红着眼睛哭唧唧求他，“清理……很麻烦……”

虽然的确很想射进去，但就像金钟大说的，清理确实麻烦，留给他们的睡觉时间也不多了，边伯贤狠狠干了几十下，拔出肉棒贴上对方几欲爆发的阴茎，用手握着快速撸动，两人几乎同时射出的精液混为一滩，黏糊糊的在手心里。

后来，他抱着已经沉沉睡去的猫咪，嗫嚅道：“我会生气，我也嫉妒，可Chenee是我的，永远都是我的……”

这番前言不搭后语的表白要是被金钟大听见肯定换来一顿揶揄，可他就想这么说，生气也好，嫉妒也罢，唯独猫咪属于他这件事能抚平内心焦躁。

 

虽然听到恋人那样说了，但金钟大仍有些不安，之前一直认为第一个出SOLO的会是他的恋人——在他眼里边伯贤那么优秀——这种戴上几百米恋爱滤镜的观念维持到现在，然而他实在不好意思再去询问对方，总觉得……总觉得会起反效果呢，比如说被问烦了会真的生气，比如说跟他讲些心口不一的话——他讨厌边伯贤对他强颜欢笑，自始至终追求的都是真实，希望边伯贤对自己坦诚相待——

这样不安，自己是否没有做到坦诚相待呢？

困扰一个接一个袭来，以至改了一半的词迟迟改不下去。

金钟大烦躁地扔了自动铅笔，瘫坐在椅子上发愣。

于是边伯贤走进卧室就看见他的猫咪一副愁眉苦脸的样子。看了眼写满歌词的纸张，他有些明白了，“灵感大神又离家出走了吗？”

猫咪抬起眼，闷闷不乐地摇头。

“肚子饿了？”

猫咪继续摇头。

“想我啦？”

猫咪歪着脑袋想了会儿，轻轻点头。

明明是开玩笑，却换来一颗可爱到爆的直球，边伯贤差点儿招架不住。

他学前几日金钟大在台上跟他笑的模样，歪着脑袋，眯着眼睛，抿着嘴角，笑起来。

猫咪腾地就坐直，屁股带着椅子原地转了九十度，拿后背对他。

……他笑得有那么难看吗？

边伯贤不爽的皱了皱鼻子，抓着椅背边沿又把椅子转回来，然后又那样笑了一遍——

超能力是闪电的金先生似乎被自己的超能力击中，整个人都僵住，接着，巴掌大的小脸越来越红，耳根都发烫。

边伯贤回过味儿了。原来不是难看，是好看到爆。

原来猫咪和他一样的，被彼此的笑容害得肾上腺素激生。

他坏笑着挑眉，“老公是不是很帅？”

“……死不死啊你。”

金钟大刨开边伯贤，一边小声嘟哝：“老公你个头，我才是老公。”

“好的，老公，是的，老公。”

“……请出去吧边伯贤。”

猫咪气鼓鼓转了个身，低头继续修改歌词。

边伯贤见好就收，换了个姿势瘫在床上，抱着手机开始打游戏。

时间在安静的相处中一分一秒溜走。多奇怪，明明是两个吵得不像话的男人，与对方独处时却能做到静若处子。其实仔细想想，这一点都不奇怪，他们已经熟悉到可以自在享受安静氛围。

需要多少年、多么多的默契才能做到这一步呢？

边伯贤想，时间是一个重要原因——朝夕相处了近十年可不是开玩笑——另一个原因，恐怕就是从刚认识起便形成的“我会跟这家伙并肩走到尽头”的概念。

你一定能通过。

你也一定可以。

你一定能成为优秀的歌手。

你也。

之后的年月如同他们此刻独处时静静流走的时间，愿望成真，他和他的Chenee占据山顶。

大概是想起过去让他心生感慨，连同叹出的气都好长好长。

猫咪侧过头，疑惑地看着边伯贤，似乎在问突然叹什么气啊。

他没骨头似的蹭过去，整个人横在床上，脑袋搭在床沿，视野里的猫咪倒了个个儿。

“老了嘛，所以爱叹气啊。”边伯贤嬉皮笑脸地说道。

金钟大无奈地翻了个白眼，旋即想起什么一般，嘟着嘴巴轻轻点头，“过两年就要入伍了，真快。”

可不是快，转眼就过去近十年。

“Chenee。”

“嗯？”

“我又想起我们试音时候说的话。”

话音落地，换来的不是对方同样心生感慨，而是很奇怪的表情，类似被揭开疮疤的慌张。

他生来敏锐，即便慌张转瞬即逝也被眼睛捕捉到了。

边伯贤坐起来，眯了眯眼睛，问：“你慌什么。”

不是Chenee，不是小猫咪，一个在他们之间很少说起的人称代词明显表达了这句问话非常严肃。

金钟大自然也明白，可他不知道该如何向边伯贤开口，咬着嘴唇支支吾吾半天也没说出个所以然。

“说话啊。”

“我、我……”

“你怎么了？”

近十年的朝夕相处让边伯贤了解透了金钟大这个人，他的猫咪总是平静沉着，遇事一副波澜不惊的样，现在却支支吾吾的，着实OOC。

他换上柔一些的口吻，像哄小孩子，轻声说道：“Chenee，说话。”

Chenee抓了抓脸，猫眼睛不安地转来转去，又咬着指甲咬了好半天，才细细嗫嚅道：“我……我总觉得把伯贤扔下不管了……”

什么叫扔下不管？怎么突然冒出这种话？

“Chenee把我扔在哪儿了？”边伯贤问。

金钟大的脸颊鼓了股，眼帘快速翕动，好像犯错的小孩子，“明明说过伯贤也能成为优秀的歌手，可我……”

啊，原来还在纠结SOLO那件事啊。

边伯贤有点儿烦。他其实不是个很有耐心的人，认认真真说过的话很少有说第二遍的意愿，之前已经解释过了，怎么这家伙还是放不下呢？

脑袋瓜里灵光闪过，烦躁又没了——他的猫咪是善良过头的傻瓜。

“Chenee现在就像那种……”边伯贤比划着手势，“那种朋友不济你难过、朋友发达了你更难过的人——”

“你发达了我才不难过！”猫咪喵呜喵呜抗议。

边伯贤忍着笑，问：“那你会怎么样？”

“当然是高兴了，”金钟大睁圆眼睛回答，“伯贤那么优秀，唱歌好听，说话也很有sense……”

来了来了，贤吹又来了，真是招架不住呢ヽ（´∀｀）ノ

“所以Chenee在纠结什么呢？”

话题突然变了方向，猫咪的絮叨也突然顿住，脑袋垂着，习惯性咬指甲。

边伯贤一边拿开金钟大咬在嘴里的手指，然后拢在手心轻轻摩挲，一边说：“我和Chenee的心情一样，你发达了我会很高兴，我们约好了不是吗，你一定能成为优秀的歌手，我也。”

是啊，他们一早就约好了，还是青涩的毛头小子时就约好了，站在面试的会议室外，站在天桥上，对彼此说出了鼓励的话。没有敷衍，没有逢场作戏，真心的鼓励彼此。

“更何况，我不可能放过你的。”

“什么——”

疑问被堵回去，恋人激烈又热情地向他索吻，嘴巴都被捻得好痛，毛细血管似乎炸开了，两片唇瓣又热又胀。他轻易就失了清醒，迷迷糊糊被对方带进怀里，仰着头承受汹涌而来的热吻。热吻令他迷失自我，被恋人浓重的男性荷尔蒙气息打败，身体一寸寸下滑，脸颊不自觉贴上恋人鼓囊囊的裤裆，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭，扯下睡裤和内裤，探出舌尖，小心的舔了一口。

金钟大很少主动做这种事，边伯贤的脑袋有一瞬间发蒙，快感是一方面，猫咪的主动口交杀伤力太大，三两下就把他那根东西舔得硬邦邦，硬得都发疼。他一把揪住金钟大的发顶，把人死死往胯下摁，肉棒顶端挤进狭窄咽喉，猫咪生理性反胃，却没松开，而是拧紧眉毛压下不适，又努力张大嘴巴把那根东西彻底吞进去。

小小的、热烫的舌尖绕着龟头打转，口腔内形成的负压逼迫腺液主动外溢，不断嘬吸舔舐的动作让快感加剧，边伯贤控制不住晃动腰部操干起这张嘴。可是金钟大松开他了，捧着他那根东西仔细舔弄，从马眼舔到根部，一寸一寸往下舔，而后含住囊袋，像吃块糖一样在嘴里含着。

边伯贤爽得闷哼出声，盯着金钟大给他口交的嘴巴，蹦出两个字：“淫乱。”

猫咪抬起脸笑了笑，点着太阳穴说：“这里有百分之一的淫乱魔鬼。”

……操。

攥着对方手臂猛地把猫咪拽起来，然后扔在床上，边伯贤扑上去，停顿的片刻全无，扯下金钟大的内裤，又手忙脚乱脱了自己的内裤，两手拇指尖扒开后穴入口，挺腰把肉棒塞了进去。

没有润滑剂，没有扩张，单是给他口交都让后穴变得松软，不是淫乱是什么。

他大开大合操干起来，没有什么九浅一深的章法，全屏本能，粗暴的在穴眼儿里抽插。胯骨撞着臀肉啪啪作响，猫咪的小鸡巴在眼前晃来晃去，汁水从铃口溢出，一丝一丝地往下掉，可是猫咪还想着要克制，咬紧嘴唇不肯让淫乱叫声放大，边伯贤恨恨，他最讨厌他的Chenee克制叫床的行为，他突然掐住阴茎根部，然后换了角度顶弄穴眼儿深处。

精液逆流的滋味儿一点都不好受，金钟大睁圆眼睛抗议，一双手胡乱刨着要边伯贤松开，可是恋人被“恨意”懵逼双眼，发着狠操他的穴，逼他叫床。

“叫出来我就松开。”

“你、你先公开……唔……别顶那儿……”

不让他顶他非要顶，边伯贤和他的猫咪对着干，故意接二连三顶弄内里敏感位置，那地方松松软软，稍稍顶弄就渗出不少汁水，跟泡在泉眼里似的，爽得浑身过电。

“少跟我谈条件，快叫。”

猫咪用哭红的眼睛委屈地看着他，但是很抱歉，这招在床上对他来说已经免疫了。

边伯贤继续加重手上力度，阴茎憋得通红，“叫不叫。”

猫咪认输了，软糯糯开口：“贤、贤哥哥……啊啊……”

“再叫。”

“贤哥哥……贤哥、哥……”

金钟大被撞得身形不稳，开口唤恋人的声音都断断续续，声线自然也变成了拐来拐去的音调，而他天生嗓音带电，勾得边伯贤没了清醒头脑，更忘了该松手的承诺，就这么一边握着阴茎根部，一边在松软湿滑的穴眼儿里狠狠操干，生生干得猫咪用后面高潮。

那里面湿的不像话，抽插间发出咕啾咕啾的动静，又因为高潮而剧烈抽搐着，内壁绞紧肉棒，夹得边伯贤又爽又疼。他把人翻过去从后面操穴，刚一松手金钟大就射了，大股大股精液从铃口溢出，害他手上都沾了不少。边伯贤抬起手放在灯光下看，指缝间沾了精液，浓稠且黏腻。

“不是昨天才做过，怎么又这么稠？”

他故意这样问，惹得猫咪害羞的把脑袋埋进枕头，连后背都红成一片。

边伯贤看着，喜欢得紧，弯腰叼住金钟大肩胛骨处得皮肉轻轻啃咬，也不忘捞起对方腰肢迎合肉棒操干后穴。猫咪一把小细腰完成C形，腰部塌陷，屁股高高翘起，饱满挺翘的臀肉被撞得一晃一晃，边伯贤一巴掌扇在臀肉上，啪的一声，特别响。

金钟大艰难地回过头，委屈巴巴嘀咕：“别打我……”

委屈求饶跟克制一样，对边伯贤来说都是起了反作用，施虐欲暴起，他变本加厉，硬是打肿了两瓣臀肉，白皙皮肉之上尽是他的手掌印，被操红的穴眼儿也贪婪地吃着他的鸡巴，猫咪在他的调教下日益淫乱，他满足极了，钝重进出几十下后放松鼠蹊，又完成了一次无套内射。

 

多说了清理很麻烦，这家伙怎么就不听呢？

金钟大人软趴趴瘫在边伯贤怀里，思绪却在闹别扭。

边伯贤甩了甩手指，继续钻进后穴抠挖他刚在射进去的精液，怀里的猫咪打了个抖，本想说出口的抱怨又咽回去了。

“真的，边伯贤，你下次戴套……唔……行吗？”

“啊，戴，肯定戴。”

猫咪察觉到他极为敷衍的口气，想严声警告，奈何屁股里的手指恰恰好划过敏感点，警告变成呻吟飞出唇边。

边伯贤吻了吻金钟大的唇角，坏笑着说：“再跟我那么笑一下我就答应你。”

“……大爷我不卖笑——”

“求你，”恋人戳他软肋，小奶狗似的跟他笑，“求你啦，Chenee~”

金钟大再度失去立场，别别扭扭地搬出之前在舞台上的笑容，“嘻——”

……淦！

“哎哎哎！你干嘛你又！”

“干你。”

边伯贤我再也不跟你笑了。

金钟大你看我相信你吗？

 

今天的洗澡水也被浪费了很多呢。　　


End file.
